Leçon sur la puberté
by Yu-B
Summary: On a demandé un service à Francis, ce qui n'est pas pour faire plaisir à Romano...


**Bonjour/soir à tout le monde! Comme j'ai bien travaillé cette semaine (j'ai plus de main droite, aidez-moi à en trouver une autre pas trop chère), j'ai mon week-end, et j'en profite pour travailler sur mes fics! Alors, heureux? "_Plus plus... un petit plus..."_ lalalala, oups! Bref! Cette fic pourrait être prise comme un chapitre antérieur à _Complexe de l'italien_, on dit merci à Jeananas qui m'a bien inspiré (en plus de m'instruire question vocabulaire, c'est pas merveilleux ça?)! Allez, on retrouve notre Romano national et notre cher Francis, j'espère que ça vous amusera. Bonne lecture!**

**Hetalia appartient à son créateur et maître suprême.**

* * *

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait ce stupide français à le fixer de la sorte depuis tout à l'heure? Il avait un truc sur la figure ou quoi? Romano grogna et fit la moue, enfin… fit _encore plus _la moue que d'habitude. Il n'aimait pas être dévisagé de la sorte. Surtout pas un pervers comme Francis Bonnefoy. Du haut de ses treize ans, le jeune italien avait très envie de décorer ce beau visage de blond à coup de poings bien placés. Qu'est-ce que c'était tentant. Sauf qu'Austria n'aimerait certainement pas ça. Roderich était très sévère, bon dieu! Qu'est-ce que Spain lui manquait… il pouvait passer chez lui de temps en temps, c'était déjà ça. Il avait l'impression d'être un soldat qui attendait avec impatience sa permission. Vivre chez Austria n'était pas de tout repos… et cet abruti de Veneziano qui passait son temps à chanter aussi… il lui cassait les oreilles, ouais!

Hum? C'est quoi cette ombre sur son visage? Argh!

- Bonjour Romano.

- Tu m'as déjà dis bonjour, connard.

- C'était le message d'Antonio, je devais te le faire passer.

- Ah…

Mais pourquoi il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rougir, idiot! Ressaisis-toi!

- Bien, maintenant que j'ai fais ce que l'on m'a demandé en premier… - c'était quoi cette grande main intruse posée sur son épaule? - … je fais à présent, ce que l'on m'a demandé en second!

- Aaaahhh! Lâche-moi saloperie de français!

- Honhonhon!

* * *

Il avait de dormir. Très envie… hey mais!

- _Chigiii! _Tu m'avais dis que tu tiendrais, abruti de petit frère!

BAM!

- Aieuh! _Veee_… c'est pas gentil de me frapper Romano… _veee_.

- C'est de ta faute! J'ai tout fais pour ne pas tomber de sommeil et toi tu pionces comme un bienheureux à côté de moi!

- Dites donc les jeunes…

- Ah!

Les deux italiens se redressèrent sur leur fauteuil, faisant mine de rien devant Francis qui les regardait d'un air agacé.

- Je vous fais ce cours de science à la demande de Roderich, vous pourriez être plus attentifs tout de même.

- Bah…

- Vee…

- Quelle défense. Bon, et maintenant reprenons. Alors blablablablablablablabla…

Pourquoi il avait l'impression de n'entendre que des « blablabla »? Et puis à quoi ça sert de les tanner avec ces histoires de puberté. C'est bon, ils n'étaient plus des gosses. Ils avaient bien remarqué leurs changements. Plus grands (enfin… dans quelques temps), plus masculins (enfin surtout lui, parce que Veneziano s'habillait toujours en fille) et surtout plus beaux (quelle joie! À lui les jolies filles)! Non vraiment, ce cours ne servait à rien, même si c'était Francis qui était le prof…

* * *

- Romano, tu peux rester une minute? Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.

- Hein? Mais pourquoi moi?

- Tu comprendras vite pourquoi.

Il toisa du regard le blond, pas très certain de ce qu'il devait faire, puis s'assit dans son fauteuil, impatient que ça se termine vite. Francis, toujours installé sur le canapé, se redressa un peu et le regarda droit dans les yeux, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

- Bien. Maintenant Romano, dis-moi comment se passe tes nuits.

- De…de quoi?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent. Si je suis ici, c'est surtout parce que Roderich m'a fait venir d'urgence, il a écrit noir sur blanc qu'il en avait assez de devoir laver tes draps tous les jours, ça use le tissu et ça oblige à en acheter des neufs.

_Oh merda!_

- En quoi ça te concerne, _stronzo_!

- Allons, je suis ton professeur en éducation sexuelle, tu peux bien me le dire. À la puberté, les hormones envahissent la vie des jeunes adolescents comme toi, c'est tout à fait normal. Allez, dis tout à grand frère France!

- _Vaffanculo! _Je ne suis pas un pervers comme toi, Francis! Et je ne tâche rien c'est clair!

Il se leva et couru vers la porte pour échapper à ce dépravé de français. Mais qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête d'Austria pour écrire une telle chose au pire obsédé de la terre? Maintenant tout le monde allait se faire des idées fausses sur lui et ça lui collerait à la peau! Ah non!

Alors qu'il allait s'enfuir dans le couloir, une main le retint en l'attrapant par le bras, le rire diabolique parvint à ses oreilles. Oh non!

- Maintenant tu vas être un gentil élève et bien écouter ton professeur, compris Romano?

- _Chiggiiiii!_

* * *

L'enfoiré, maintenant, à cause de tout ce qu'il lui avait dit durant la leçon, il n'arrivait plus à dormir. Comment pouvez-vous vous endormir en pensant à la longueur du pénis d'une baleine? Connard de Francis!

Et puis d'ailleurs, il ne faisait pas des rêves érotiques, il faisait des rêves dont il _ne se souvenait pas_, point. Et pourquoi il lui avait dit toutes ces choses à lui, pourquoi pas à Veneziano… minute, est-ce que son cadet était capable de comprendre la simple notion sexuelle? Mouais… vu sous cet angle. Et puis pourquoi lui parler de tout ces jeux, là… brrr! Ça faisait peur! Où étais Spain quand on avait besoin de lui! Spain… qu'est-ce qu'il lui manquait quand même… tiens en parlant de Spain, il devrait lui demander de lui expliquer ce que c'était que la prostate. Francis a dit que seul Spain pouvait lui faire comprendre. Une histoire de lien en duo qu'il a dit… pas très clair tout ça, vivement le prochain voyage en Espagne!

* * *

**Blabla de Yu: Ne suis-je pas allée trop loin avec ce pauvre Romano? En même temps, quand on est le frère (même demi) de Francis, on doit bien souffrir de temps en temps, qu'en pensez-vous?**


End file.
